


wear this for me

by Areiton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Feminization, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony likes dressing Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: It starts with one of Tony’s shirts when his gets dirty while they’re working on the Audi. It’s too big on him--Mr. Stark is broad and muscular where he is lithe and wiry, and it keeps slipping off his shoulder as they eat pizza and he chatters about the new training program he’d started with Karen.





	wear this for me

It starts small. He doesn’t even notice it. It starts with one of Tony’s shirts when his gets dirty while they’re working on the Audi. It’s too big on him--Mr. Stark is broad and muscular where he is lithe and wiry, and it keeps slipping off his shoulder as they eat pizza and he chatters about the new training program he’d started with Karen. 

He didn’t notice, the way Mr. Stark’s gaze, dark and heated, clung to that pale curving shoulder. 

~*~ 

It happened again. 

Peter noticed, after the fourth time, when he tries to protest, and Mr. Stark brushes him aside. When he says he’ll bring the shirts back, and Mr. Stark’s mouth goes tight and almost sad. 

He’s smart, and the clues are there. He just has to put them together. 

~*~ 

It’s not  _ just _ Mr. Stark’s clothes. There are gifts--Peter is very careful when he mentions needing anything around Mr. Stark because every time he does, Mr. Stark takes care of it. It’s nice, flattering even, but the way he  _ always _ goes overboard is a little disconcerting. 

Still. He  _ likes _ when Mr. Stark picks out clothes and sends them to him, likes showing up in the skinny jeans and the graphic t-shirts Mr. Stark  _ chose _ ,   the soft sweaters and sweatshirts and once, the scarf tucked tight around his throat  likes the way his gaze goes soft and warm and follows him around the lab in a way that makes Peter feel hot and graceful and  _ wanted. _

~*~ 

He sees the looks. 

The way Mr. Stark’s fingers linger on him a little too long when he’s in one of the oversized t shirts Peter steals from the older man’s dresser. He sees the way Mr. Stark stumbles and stares, when he comes in to find MJ doing Peter’s makeup, and Peter blinks, and then smiles, a shy pleased thing, red and alluring, and peers up at Mr. Stark through heavy eyelashes. 

“What do you think, Mr. Stark?” MJ asks, her voice teasing and Peter watches, wondering. 

“You--uh. You look--” he stumbles and flushes and Peter bites his lip, and smiles, small and hopeful and Mr. Stark breathes out. “Beautiful.” 

Peter smiles. 

~*~ 

He leaves his laptop open in the lab while he goes with Rhodey to poke at the fish he’s cooking--Peter thinks it’s hilarious that neither Mr Stark nor Rhodey seem to have any clue how to cook. Mr. Stark insists they don’t need to and Peter insists on one dinner they could themselves a week, and the ensuing chaos gives him unending satisfaction--and a few days later comes home to find a small white parcel on his dresser. 

He smiles when he opens it. 

~*~ 

Peter know what he sees. 

And he knows how to read the patterns. 

And he  _ knows _ what he wants. 

~*~ 

He’s wearing one of Mr. Stark’s t shirts, a worn old thing that never sits on his shoulder. He’s skipped most of the makeup, only added a touch of color to his cheeks and thick dark eyeliner, heavy mascara and bright red lipstick.

The lipstick matches the dark red panties he wears under Mr. Stark’s tshirt and Peter stares at himself for a long moment, and then takes a deep breath, and goes to find who he wants. 

~*~ 

He’s thought about it. 

About Mr. Stark pulling him close, his hands dirty and rough on Peter’s hips, drawing him in and  _ taking. _

He wants that, wants it so bad his hands tremble a little, as he walks to the lab. 

But what happens--

What happens is this: 

~*~ 

Peter steps into the lab quietly. It takes a few minutes for Mr. Stark to look up, and he’s patient, waiting with his heart pounding too hard in his chest, and then there’s that look, the one he knows--curious and assessing and checking in. 

Dark eyes flick away and then back, going wide as his screwdriver hits the workbench with a loud clatter. 

Peter smiles and spreads his arms. With them raised, there’s just a hint of red panties, and he smiles. “I wanna keep this one.” 

Mr. Stark nods, eyes big and dark and so damn hungry it’s  _ easy _ for Peter to step forward, to step into his space. 

His hands are gentle when they frame Peter’s hips, gentle as Peter straddles his thigh and rolls his hips and shivers. “I want to keep you, Mr. Stark,” he whispers and Mr. Stark-- _ Tony-- _ groans and Peter smiles as he licks it from his mouth. 

~*~ 

Later, Peter sprawls across Tony, the shirt long tossed aside, ruined panties pulled back up and covering his ass. 

There’s lipstick stains on Tony’s chest, mixed up with bites and fresh love bruises. 

There’s a smear of it on his cock, and a dried splatter of come on Peter’s throat, and he thinks, finally, he understands the allure of seeing the one you want-- _ love, one day, one day-- _ wearing what you gave them. 

He forces himself up as Tony presses a stained tank top into his hands and slithers into it, as he touches his fingers to a blossoming bruise. 

“I like this,” he says.  _ I like  _ you. 

Tony smiles, gentle gentle gentle how had he ever thought Tony would be anything but gentle, and says, “I love it.” 

_ I love you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting from my tumblr finally. <3


End file.
